Before my Soul
by LeandroGarel
Summary: Hohenheim has always switched bodies. Have you ever wondered who's body is the one that Trisha and Ed recognize as Hohenheim?


鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Before my Soul

o0o

Hohenheim.

His soul traveled among the bodies of those who could serve him.

Dante had begun doing it. Her ambition for eternal life was endless.

Hohenheim had left Dante and his son behind. He traveled, switching bodies, living different lives.

He finally found real love.

With a woman named Trisha Elric.

Edward was his son. He loved him with all his heart. He lived on with him, until he needed to find another body.

Edward never forgave him. He left his newly born son, Alphonse, alone for his mother to rise him.

Years later, Trisha died.

Many things happpened after this.

The story is known by all.

But… What about the body of Hohenheim?

He wasn't born in the body his son knew. It was another man's body. His sons weren't really his.

Who was that man, before Hohenheim took his body as his own?

o0o

He had been born in the north. Near the limit with Ishbal. Since he was young, he had passion for alchemy.

He was really skilled. His mother, an Ishbalan, didn't agree with his studies. Only his father, an Amestrian, who he was more simmilar to, helped him and understood him.

His mother ended up accepting the fact that his son was born to be an alchemist, even though it went against her beliefs.

One day, she became ill. In spite of all the efforts, there was nothing that could be done. Once he had turned eighteen, he told his mother, before she died, that he would become a state alchemist, and he was going to bring peace between the nations, eventually.

Once she died, his father moved with him to Central. There, he studied harder than ever, hoping to fulfill the promise he had made to his mother.

He did lots of taboo alchemy, trying to gain more knowledge.

Even risking his own body, soul and mind, he kept on improving.

He didn't improve enough, although.

He didn't pass the state alchemist tests.

His father died in an accident, and he started drinking.

He left central, and went back to his hometown.

o0o

It was destroyed. The military had used it as a base of operations, and they had to destroy it. Many said it was because they had some documents on a future war with Ishbal.

He took the train again, not sure of where he was going.

He went down in a little station, in a town scattered in green hills.

Liesenburgh.

He met a young auto mail mechanic. He didn't talk much, so he didn't really get to know her, but he would always remember her laugh.

A loud, harsh laugh.

He left this town, and went to Dublith.

In a bar, named the Devil's Nest, he met some people.

The owner of the bar, a guy who called himself Greed, would always try to cheer him up or bring him down. He just wanted him to be someone else, with nothing to brag about, or something to cry for.

One day, he found a man in an alley. He started talking with him. He was very drunk, so he couldn't do much to stop himself.

The man laid his hand on his forehead, and a second later, he was gone.

o0o

He found a door. An enormous door, floating in a white space. Infinity.

Limbo.

The Gate.

Hundreds of dark hands appeared when the door opened, and he was dragged into the door.

He never really knew what happened.

He had lost his body. His soul had been taken.

o0o

Hohenheim opened his new eyes in the body. He had all the memories of this man's past. He was looking for peace, and this little, pacific town within the green hills, near the mountains, was ideal for him.

The man before Hohenheim was lost forever.

o0o

He had lost everything.

His life, his honour.

All before he lost the most important belonging.

Before his Soul.

鋼の錬金術師/FullMetal Alchemist/Hagaren Renkinjutsushi

_**Darkness is in the deepest side of our soul. Don't bring it out for those you love. And don't let it rule you, or you will be lost forever.**_

This story... I don't know, I felt there was a blank space, and I wanted to fill it. A lot like **Other side of the Door.** I hate blanks. I gave myself the freedom to write some angst. It's not as long as my chapters in the other fic, but, hey, I think it's long enough.

Now, to all of you who have read my other fic.

Would you like me to write a continuation? It would happen in Xing, right were I left the other story. I'll make something up for Ed to fight and stuff.

If you do want me to write it down, please, write it down in your reviews!

As my ex-girlfriend said:

_"I'd rather choke on a cockroach"._

Kidding! Please tell me what you think!

Leandro


End file.
